


Tight

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [36]
Category: Brian Pern (TV)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Pat Quid, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sensory seeking, Stimming, Triple Drabble, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Tony ponders his partner’s issues with his sense of touch.[Prompt 36 – Tight]





	Tight

Pat has always liked pressure.

When they were at Stowe, Pat always volunteered to be at the bottom if the boys in their dorm wanted to bundle, and he always grinned even when it looked like it must hurt. When Tony asked him why he liked it, Pat said it felt ‘nice’.

He’s always worn lots of layers. Even in the summer, it’s common to find Pat wearing a tight vest under his shirt, even when it makes him sweat. He also likes heavy clothes; his wardrobe is full of thick jumpers and bulky jackets and jeans and Doc Martens. Pat says thick clothes and layers make him feel ‘safe’.

Pat is a very huggy person, but only when he initiates the hug. Nothing gets you shoved into a wall quicker than hugging Pat from behind or without asking. Tony found this out the hard way.

“It hurts, Tone,” Pat explained when they had both calmed down. “Light touch feels horrible. It makes my skin feel like its burning.”

But Pat loves to hug people. He always squeezes you tightly, his arms wrapped around your chest, and likes to be squeezed back. Pat once told Tony that he finds it ‘soothing’.

When they lounge about on the sofa in the evenings, watching TV and chatting about their day, Tony will often sit with his legs on Pat. Pat says it helps him feel ‘calm’, especially after a busy day.

Since Pat got his autism diagnosis, the mystery of Why Pat Likes Pressure has been solved. When Pat told the doctor about feeling relaxed, the doctor told them about sensory issues. Apparently, Pat’s sense of touch is hyposensitive, and tight pressure stimulates the sense, which is why it makes him feel calm and safe.

And Pat grins and hugs Tony tightly.


End file.
